The invention involves a cube-shaped puzzle, having movable faces. More particularly, the invention relates to a cube puzzle for amusing people of all ages.
Puzzles in the shape of cubes are well-known. The hitherto known cubes are basically restricted to the triaxial rotation of the cube, but there are no puzzles at present having two surfaces, one within the other, which move relative to each other.